


Catch my breath

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Death, Did i cry while writing this? Maybe., Health Issues, Heartbreak, M/M, Notebook type shit, Please don't read if you don't like gore/blood/suicide, Suicide, Tears, happy/sad ending, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Mo Guan Shan has been keeping something from He Tian, he recently found out he has a collapsed lung. Mo didn't want to go into surgery yet since He Tian and him had a date that day. So instead of taking care of himself he decided to go with He Tian on their special date.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Catch my breath

"Mo Guan Shan?" A nurse called, Mo would stand up and walk towards the lady coughing. "Come with me, sir." The nurse directed Mo towards a room. 

"In here." The nurse opened the door to a room with a hospital bed. "If you don't mind you can sit on the bed or any of the chairs in the room. Whatever makes you comfortable sweetheart." The nurse would smile and sat down on the wheel chair. 

"The doctor will be here shortly, Right now I just need to make sure if you're okay. Are you alright, is there any discomfort anywhere?" The nurse would ask tilting her head. Mo would shake his head. "I'm fine, thank you." 

The nurse nodded and got up. "Well Dr. Han will be here in a few minutes." She would inform Mo. "Alright." Mo would answer.

The nurse left and Mo sat on one of the chairs that were on the side of the hospital bed. Mo recently has been coughing and not been able to catch his breath lately. He struggles to even breathe in general. 

So he decided he would check in and see what was going on with him

Dr.Han Finally entered the room with a clipboard and some papers. 

Mo was anxious but he hid it with his scowling face. "Mo Guan Shan, let's see.." The doctor would look through the papers his expression changing. 

"I'm sorry to say this but, you have a collapsed lung." Dr. Han would say with a pitiful face towards Mo. In that moment Guan Shan didn't know what to think. 

A collapsed lung? That's fucking serious. But, how could he have gotten a collapsed lung? Mo was perfectly fine and healthy. "You're probably wondering why you could've gotten a collapsed lung." The doctor would say. 

"Well I myself have no idea how you could've gotten collapsed lung. But being healthy is not the only reason something like this could happen." Dr. Han would rub his forehead. 

"But, if you don't treat now. It will get worse and the pressure will be too much til the point where you can breathe." He explained. "So I advise you get the surgery done today Mr. Mo." The doctor would advise. 

"I-I can't today. I have a special date I have to attend to." Mo would say shakily. His hands were shaking and he was unbelievably anxious. "Mo Guan Shan if you do not get this surgery now, you could go into a critical state and die." The doctor would say firmly. 

Mo shook his head and began to run out of the hospital. He began to lose his breath he began coughing. Mo would be wheezing he leaned on a wall and concentrated on catching his breathe. 

'Breathe...Breathe..' Mo would repeat in his head. He caught his breath and sighed. 

He then got a call from He Tian he felt relieved seeing the mans face on his phone. He answered the phone call. "Hello?" He greeted. 

"Hi little mo~ Are you ready for today's special date?" He Tian purred out. Mo chuckled. "We'll see chicken dick I wouldn't be surprised if you took me to an abandoned restaurant." Mo would shrug. 

Tian laughed. "That was one time mister. They should've updated the reviews!" The black haired man protested. 

"Plus I reserved a hotel for us.." Tian would whisper. Mo blushed and groaned. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. He Tian chuckled. 

"Well I'll head over and pick you up. See you at home Momo." Tian would sing. Mo hummed in response and hanged up. 

He sighed and looked down at the floor. He prayed. "Please...please...." He mumbled and began to head home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he entered his home he began to change. Mo would usual wear some ripped jeans and a sweater topped with a jean jacket. Once he was finished with changing he put on his shoes. He then heard the door open and saw Tian. 

Tian was wearing grey suit pants. With a black long sleeve turtle neck. Mo would rolled his eyes and Tian chuckled. He would walk over and kissed his little red head on the forehead. "Hello baby." 

Mo kissed Tian's cheek quick and fast and hummed in response. "Hehe, let's go." Tian grabbed Mo's hand and they walked towards the door and went out to Tian's car. 

They drove off onto the car filled traffic road. They held hands as they drove, they talked about what they would do. Even the plans that would happen in bed, Tian got some good reactions during that conversation. 

He Tian finally parked, he would get out and go to the other side of the car and opened Mo's door. Mo laughed and got out. "Come come." Tian said grabbing Guan Shan's hand dragging him to the front doors of the restaurant. 

"Wow, definitely fancy." Mo nodded. "I know right, that's what I said." He Tian said sarcastically. Mo nudged Tian's shoulder playfully. The black haired boy chuckled and they entered the restaurant. 

Both of them were greeted with the employees and guided to their tables. "Oh my gosh, they have beef stew here.." Tian gasped smirking at Mo. "Wow, you're really gonna ditch my beef stew for this crappy version." Mo shook his head. 

He Tian laughed and ordered it anyways Mo also ordered a very exquisite sandwich. Yes a sandwich. As time passed they were talking about their jobs and what their doing and more funny stuff. 

Suddenly Mo felt a strong pain inside him and did a small groan and just ignored it. Mo wondered if he should tell Tian about this. But he didn't wanna ruin this date. 

The food finally came and they started to dig in. "Wow this beef stew is definitely not as good as yours, shocking huh?" Tian sighed shrugging. 

Mo rolled his eyes eating his sandwich, he then felt Tian's finger swipe at his lips. Mo blushed as he saw Tian sucking on his finger. 

"Bastard.." He mumbled. Tian winked and chuckled. The pain came back, it was stronger and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Mo froze up and began coughing and wheezing. Shit, No not right now. "Mo! Mo what's wrong!?!?" He Tian got up alarmed and went over to Mo holding him. 

Mo couldn't speak the only thing he could do is look directly into Tian's eyes. "Mo Guan Shan! Momo! Someone call an ambulance please!" He Tian yelled loudly. After that Mo passed out due to the lack of oxygen he couldn't take in. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mo's eyes slowly opened but only half way. He heard murmurs they sounded muffled. "I'm sorry, sir. Even if we provide the surgery it will do nothing." The doctor said trying to calm He Tian down. 

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! I'LL PAY DOUBLE TRIPLE! I'LL PAY FOR ALL THE PATIENCE IN THIS HOSPITAL PLEASE!" He Tian yelled clutching hard on the doctor's shoulders. He was crying. 

"Sir, I'm sorry. The only thing we can do is make sure he is comfortable." Dr. Han would sigh. He Tian trudged into Mo's hospital room and closed the door. Mo's breathing sounding like wheezing but Mo managed to talk. "hey.." He said. 

He Tian rushed over next to Mo's hospital bed. "Mo...Why didn't you tell me.? Why..we could've.." Tian began to cry again. Mo shook his head. "Today was our special date, I couldn't have ruined it.."

Mo did a small smile. He Tian shook his head holding Mo's hand. "Come...Hold me.." Mo mumbled. He Tian got on the bed and laid right next to Mo hugging him close. "He Tian...you know when we were in high school.." Mo mumbled. 

"The day you smiled so brightly and laughed so happily just because my face had a red outline of a pen...really showed me how you were my light.." Mo began to cry. "I love you, fucking chicken dick.." He sobbed out snuggling closer to Tian. 

He Tian held Mo tighter sobbing. "Mo, please don't go.." Tian trembled. "You're the only one...the only one.." Tian couldn't believe his only love was gonna die right in his arms. 

The night sky shined through the window. He Tian felt Mo's breathing becoming slower and feeling Mo relax more. He Tian kissed Mo's head but heard Mo whisper something. He Tian kissed Mo's head again crying as he heard Mo breathe his last breath. 

He Tian got up and got his old adidas's black jacket and Mo's blue jacket from high school. He put Mo's jacket on and laid his black jacket on Mo. Tian pulled out a switch blade. The black haired boy when back to laying down next to Mo holding him tight. 

"I love you too, Mo." Tian smiled holding the switch blade right in front of his heart. "Now let's rest together..." He held Mo's hand and closed his eyes feeling the blade pierce through his skin stabbing directly into his heart. Blood spewed out of Tian and he smiled hugging Mo close dying slowly. 

Both Mo and He Tian died together holding each other close. Well let's not say dead, they both rested together in a life time slumbered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda made out of no where. I just keep having these ideas and I just write em out. So sorry if it seems messy lmao. Hope you enjoyed it though <3 have a good day/night


End file.
